


Show, Don't Tell

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I just made it up, Piano Bars, Pre-Relationship, but i had fun with it, duelling piano bars, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: fandomrulesmylife said:Still taking prompts?? Eggsy disappears every Friday night when he’s not on a mission and Harry (or Merlin) wants to know where he goes. He follows Eggsy to a pub that has dueling pianos. Turns out Eggsy is one of the pianists, and one of the favorites
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Show, Don't Tell

'You do realise that I could have solved this mystery in minutes if you’d bother to give me the go ahead.’ Merlin grumbled, the sound of keys echoing behind.

‘Now where’s the fun in that?’ Harry smirked, unseen through the glasses feed, as he sat reading at a park bench.

‘You’re lucky I respect his privacy.’

‘Are you suggesting that I don’t?’

‘Yes.’

‘Well bully for you,’ Harry closed the book and placed it on the bench, ‘but I’m going to do this the old fashioned way.’

‘That’s a fancy way to say “I’m going to stalk my protege that I’m half in love with” Hart.’ However, Merlin continued to be on the line. He was silent for the few minutes of Harry meandering down the path before speaking up again. ‘Why didn’t you just ask him?’

‘Ah,’ Harry gasped, as if struck by a brilliant idea, ‘of course! Just ask him why, when he gets back to home soil, he disappears on Friday nights and comes home smelling of cigarettes and liquor. That doesn’t sound like the plot to a shitty sitcom at all, no, especially once you factor in my... affections.’

‘And, somehow, you believe that literally following him around would be better?’

‘Don’t you know,’ Harry spotted Eggsy down the way, ‘I _live_ for the Drama.’ 

Eggsy didn’t quite _run_ down the road, and nor did he parkour down alleys or otherwise draw attention to himself, but he did move at a fast pace and glance down at his wrist ( _since when did he wear a watch outside of Kingsman?_ ) before cursing beneath his breath and continuing on. He was wearing his street clothes, black and gold and his Kingsman medal glinting in the lamplight, and Harry couldn’t help but admire the cut of him. Despite every change, and every improvement, Eggsy had managed to keep this piece of himself whole. It wasn’t a facade, or a costume, Eggsy was just as comfortable here in his element as he was on a mission in a full Kingsman suit, and of all things Harry found his confidence the most alluring.

Harry was so distracted by watching him hurry down the kerb that he nearly missed his window to follow unseen.

Eggsy made his way past the Prince and down a side street that Harry regularly ignored, due to being incredibly bland looking, before ducking into a door clearly marked ‘Staff Only.’ 

Harry would claim to have waited an appropriate amount of time, but Merlin would call him a liar. The truth was that Merlin gave him the route to the front of the establishment so he could enter as an average client to-

‘Show, Don’t Tell? The fuck is he doing there?’ Merlin muttered, obviously knowing more about the business than Harry, as he made his way through the throng of people. At one end of the dimly-lit room sat a pair of obnoxiously coloured upright pianos, the other was dominated by a bar, and the entire space between was filled with tables obviously designed for patrons to stand at as opposed to sit. The floor seemed to be at a partial decline, as he was able to see both instruments clearly despite there being very little room to move in the first place.

‘You hear he’s back?’

‘It’s been nearly a month this time- I wonder where he goes.’

_Well that’s interesting._ Harry allowed his gaze to flit about the room as he eavesdropped. _Eggsy’s been in Uruguay nearly that long._

‘Honestly, though- he shows up, he out classes everyone they put in front of him, has a pint, and then he disappears again. He’s an enigma.’

‘Bloke’s allowed his secrets!’

‘I don’ need t’know his name or where he lives to know he’s talented as fuck and wasted wherever he’s workin’ at.’

The lights dimmed further, and suddenly the crowd was hushing each other like children. There were still murmurs, the underlying white noise of conversation that pervaded any public space, but the vast majority of the chatter had stopped immediately.

‘Good evening everybody- normally we would have an introduction here, as you all know, but with the surprise return of our beloved and the presence of his arch nemesis,’ the audience chuckled, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder as to the story there, ‘we figured we’d just jump into this. You lot know the rules- jars at the front, cast your votes and your requests and you might just get lucky!’ Harry caught sight of the stacks of paper, set up almost like a silent auction, at a table near the front of the collective of tables.

‘Excuse me?’ Harry leant toward the nearest table, honestly confused if playing it up a bit, ‘I’m afraid I’ve never been here before- what are we supposed to do?’

‘You’re in for a treat, then- we’re glad to have ya,’ A man with dark hair and green eyes said, and offered his hand, ‘y’see where those people are crowded up now? You go up to the front an’ write down ‘n artist or somethin’ and you put a number next to it, an’ then put just the number on the other sheet. Any number. One of the players looks at the number sheet an’ picks, an’ the other’s got to play whatever they picked.

‘It’s a bit complicated- suggest watchin’ for a bit first- but there’s no real risk.’ The man shrugged, and Harry mulled it over in his head.

‘That sounds so convoluted- I want a dozen.’ Merlin chimed in, and Harry settled for saluting his glasses under the pretext of examining his cuticles in the nearly-nonexistent light.

‘Is there a goal?’ Harry asked.

‘Have a good time! The audience chooses who had the most fun and they get a ribbon.’ A woman with tight curls and a bright smile answered before turning back toward the stage. The last of the chatter died down, and a set of lights turned on above the pianos.

‘Let’s hear it for Rhys!’ Harry watched as an older gentleman did no less than swagger toward the piano on the left before standing in front of it. ‘And on our right is our beloved Giacomo!’

Eggsy walked out, jacket swung over one shoulder like a model, and tossed it carelessly onto the bench. Harry’s mouth went dry at the smirk on his lips and the complete surety in his gaze as he looked over the audience like a king surveying his people. Harry fought not to look guilty for being in the audience, and tucked himself partially behind some seemingly regular patrons as Eggsy’s gaze neared.

‘Rhys has generously offered the opening number to Giacomo this evening- is he trying to curry some favour?’ The audience laughed, but Rhys raised a hand and they went silent.

‘It’s a welcome home present- even picked an old favourite!’ Rhys smirked, and that was certainly a code for something as people began shoving one another in seeming excitement. ‘Hope you warmed up on the way here, mate- give us your best Elton.’

As Rhys had been speaking, Eggsy had settled himself at his piano, rolled his neck and stretched his arms in an arc Harry longed to trace with his fingertips.

‘Y’know, mate, let me tell you somethin’, I couldn’t’ve chosen better myself,’ Eggsy grinned, and looked straight at Harry, ‘This one’s for Haz,’ Eggsy winked, Harry flushed to the tips of his ears, and the audience went wild as Eggsy burst into motion.

_It's getting late have you seen my mates  
Ma tell me when the boys get here _

‘Seems you got away with stalking this time, Galahad.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) recs, pointers, or just want to chat feel free~


End file.
